Tea and the hitchhiking incident
by I LOVE YUGIOH
Summary: Anotherone of my fics where Tea is a tortured soul


Tea and the hitchhiking incident  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh so this story is just one of my own....  
  
Scene: It is a bright early morning and Yugi and the gang are camped a little away from Pegasus's castle and are enjoying the pleasures of life.  
  
Tea: hey guys, I'm going for a jog.  
  
Yugi: sure thing Tea, just be back in time for breakfast.  
  
Joey and Tristan: hehehehe!!!! Before we eat all of your breakfast!!!  
  
Tea: (angry) is that all you guys think about!!!! FOOD!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan: ummmmm.. No!!!!  
  
Tea: WELL!!!! THEIR BETTER BE SOME LEFT FOR ME WHEN I COME BACK!!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan: ok, ok!! We will leave some for you!!!  
  
Tea starts to head out..  
  
Tea: (thinking) geeee... where shall I head too?  
  
Tea is hiking and then realizes that she has gone a little too far.  
  
Just then she turns around and sees a jeep. The jeep was being driven by Seto Kaiba. He stops to talk to her.  
  
Seto: hey Tea.  
  
Tea: hey Seto.  
  
Seto: do you need a ride?  
  
Tea: (blushing) eeeee.. Ok!!!  
  
So Tea hops into the front seat.  
  
Tea: my camp-site is just south of here.  
  
Seto: ok!!!!!  
  
Seto then starts to head north. The opposite way!  
  
Tea: hey Seto, not to be rude but, aren't you going the wrong way?  
  
Just then Seto pushes a button and Teas door is locked extreamly tight!!!!  
  
Tea: huh?!!!  
  
Seto then gives out a hellasious laugh..  
  
Seto: You have fallen into my trap.  
  
Tea: AHHHH!!!!! LET ME OIUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Seto: I have long awaited this moment!!!  
  
Then Tea starts to cry.  
  
Seto drives for a couple more minutes.  
  
Seto then shoves Tea into the back seat..  
  
Tea: SETO!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Seto; NEVER!!!!  
  
Seto then wacks Tea a couple times across the face.  
  
Tea is very hurt and still is trying to resist.  
  
After a few moments Seto strips Tea's upper garment bare. He then grabs a wrench and hits Tea over the head with it. Tea is now knocked out. Seto then removes Tea's under garments and begins to rape her..  
  
When Seto is finished he drives further. Tea is still knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Yugi: dang! Tea has been out for quite a long time now.  
  
Tristan: yeah!!! We should go find her.  
  
Joey is just gobbling down Teas food.  
  
Back in the jeep.  
  
Seto: Enjoy this moment TEA!!  
  
Seto then stops the jeep and finds a tree. He pulls the jeep over and then caries rope and Tea's body. Seto stands Tea (who is still knocked out) on a tree then ties her arms around the tree. After that he goes back to the jeep. Seto forgets something in the jeep so he goes back and gets a dreadful object, a HATCHET!!! Seto goes back to the tree where he tied up Tea. He splashes Tea with some water.  
  
Seto: Wake up!!!  
  
Tea: AHHHHH!!!!!! WHY AM I NAKED!!!  
  
Seto: HAHAHAH!!!  
  
Tea: SETO, YOU SHIT!!!!  
  
Seto: You're a fine young lady Tea!  
  
Tea: You sick son of a bitch.  
  
Tea then spits on Seto. Seto then wacks tea across the face.  
  
Tea: Please!!!! Stop!!  
  
Seto: NEVER!!!  
  
Seto then begins to rape her again.  
  
Tea: AHHH!!!! PLEASE!!!! STOP!!!!!!  
  
After a few minutes Seto is finished.  
  
Tea: LET ME BE FREE!!!!!  
  
Seto: As you wish!!!!  
  
Then Seto pulls out his hatchet.  
  
Tea: O MY GOD!!!!!  
  
Then Seto counts to three. Tea screams in horrible pain as she is hacked by the hatchet in her right arm three times. Her right arm then falls to the ground. Tea screams in extreme agony. Then Seto does a hacking motion towards Tea's left arm with the hatchet. Seto swings twice ignoring the agony screams of Tea. After the second swing Tea's left arm is hacked off. Tea is now bleeding from her severed arms and is crying in horrifying pain.  
  
Seto: Tea!!! Now you are free!!!  
  
Tea: (still crying in agony) S-S-S-S-S-E-E-E-E-T-T-T-O-O-O-O!!!!!! W-W-W-W- WH-H-H-H-H-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!!!!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba then leaves Tea to die...  
  
A few hours later the gang catches up with Tea and finds her armless body naked on a tree. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey all mourn Tea's suffering. A few months later she is given artificial arms but have a hook for a right hand because she suffered a terrible decease which caused her arm muscles to die out. She then testified against Seto Kaiba in a court of law and Seto Kaiba was convicted of battery and in-human behavior. He intended for his insanity plea to work but the Judge overruled the plea. Seto Kaiba died in prison an old man and Tea never got to achieve her goal of becoming a ballet dancer for New York.  
  
THE END  
  
By: Vjldinohunter@aol.com 


End file.
